


As the Lady Wishes

by Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer/pseuds/Oncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Emma realise that Charming and Hook are no where to be found. Where could they be? Set after 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Lady Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: Hook and Charming fall asleep against each other.

The night was bright and clear, the moon low. Mary Margaret smiled sadly to herself, imagining how simple her life would be if her problems were solved by simply counting stars. She sighed and poked at the campfire that her daughter had conjured up only a few hours ago. Emma had tried to hide her glee at the magic coursing through her fingertips, but they had all seen it, the strange gleam in her eyes, the tremble of her legs. Snow shivered a little at the thought and moved closer to the flames.  
The campsite was strangely quiet. They had been taking it in shifts to guard the clearing at night, just in case Pan decided to pay them a visit. No one had mentioned the fact that if Pan wanted to see one of them, he would see them, guard or no guard. But standing watch, armed and ready, gave them a sense of purpose, even if it was essentially pointless. They just needed to feel that they were fighting back.  
Snow jumped at the sound of a twig snapping behind her and she jumped up quickly, an arrow already knocked and ready.  
“Seriously?” complained Emma, pushing past Mary Margaret to take a swig out of the canteen slung across the log that she had been sitting on. She wrinkled her nose a little.  
“Strong stuff, that,” she muttered, but she didn’t put it down.  
Snow looked at her daughter, the way she held Hook’s canteen, the way she stood away from everyone and everything. The Lost Girl gripped the canteen a little too hard, placed herself a little too far from the circle of light shed by the bright flames. Goosebumps had spread across her bare arms at some point that night and weren’t likely to leave unless Emma covered up. Sleeveless tops were perhaps not the best fashion statement for Neverland, Snow noted grimly, as her eyes scanned the cuts and bruises fanning across Emma’s lean arms.  
Snow shrugged out of her cardigan and draped it around Emma’s shoulders, but Emma blushed and pushed her off.  
“No, no I’m fine.”  
Planting her feet firmly on the ground, Mary Margaret tried to slip it over Emma’s head again,  
“Emma, please. You’re my daughter, let me take care of you.”  
But Emma ducked out of the way and moved to the other side of the fire, tucking back her hair as she did so.  
“We’re the same age, Mary Margaret.”  
The two women jumped as Neal meandered into the campsite, looking rather uncomfortable.  
“Hi,” he said, slipping his hands into his pockets, “Emma, have you seen Hook around? Tink cut herself with my pocketknife and, well, I need rum.”  
Emma eyed Neal warily as she threw him the canteen,  
“I thought Hook was with Tinkerbell.”  
“No… he finished his shift guarding the camp about an hour or so ago, didn’t he come back?”  
Snow gasped,  
“No, but David went to relieve him.”  
The words hung in the cool night air, waiting for someone to grab them. Suddenly, the three jumped into action, racing towards where David had disappeared to go find Hook. Emma drew her cutlass, which Neal narrowly avoided as he ran.  
“Wait!” cried Emma, throwing out an arm.  
Neal rolled his eyes.  
“What?” he asked, his voice gruff and impatient.  
Snow bristled a little at the harsh tone and opened her mouth to defend her daughter, but Emma waved the cutlass threateningly.  
“Not the time, Mary Margaret. Neal, you should stay, because at the moment Tinkerbell is alone and injured and easy prey for Pan and-”  
“This could be just what he wants,” finished Neal, holding Emma’s gaze.  
He grabbed her hand,  
“I don’t want you in danger though. We should stick together.”  
Emma smiled sadly,  
“I’m pretty good at surviving on my own, Neal,” she said. Snow looked quizzically between the two. Something wrong had happened here once upon a time. Somehow Neal had hurt Emma, and eventually, when Emma was ready, Snow knew that her daughter would tell her how exactly he had hurt her. One day she would talk about it.  
Neal opened his mouth to protest but Snow cut him off,  
“We have weapons, you don’t. There’re are a few by the Treehouse, a sword or two that we found on Hook’s ship. Go look after Tinkerbell.”  
Neal paused, then nodded and backed out of the clearing, not taking his eyes off of Emma for a second.  
As soon as he was out of sight, Emma sighed and squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Emma, have faith. Look, love is hard, but-”  
“Yeah, yeah I know. It’s worth the risk. Let’s go, Mary Margaret,” snapped the Lost Girl, pushing past her mother, trying to ignore the hurt expression that Snow wore.  
The leaves seemed to whisper words as the women moved through the trees; the damp ground underfoot seemed to tremble. The island belonged to Peter Pan, and he wasn’t going to let them forget it even for a moment.  
The two followed Charming’s footsteps to where he was supposed to have relieved Hook of his guard. The trail stopped suddenly at the base of a large silver tree. Emma took a tentative step forward,  
“Killian?” she called nervously, slowly circling the tree. The silence of the night seemed to weigh down the tree, which shivered in the cool moonlight.  
“Emma!” cried Snow, “You might want to see this!”  
There sitting on a branch above their heads was the dreaded, ruthless Captain Hook and the heroic Prince Charming, nestled together fast asleep.  
Emma rolled her eyes, torn between the overwhelming relief that they were okay, and the ridiculousness of the whole situation.  
She poked Hook’s side with her cutlass, but he simply smacked his lips and moved his head so that it dropped from David’s shoulder down to his chest.  
“Emma! They could fall!” hissed Snow.  
“Good, they shouldn’t be asleep,” said Emma, reaching up to grab the branch that the two men snored gently on. Dropping her cutlass, she hoisted herself up the tree, shimmying down the branch until she was squatting right beside the sleeping pair.  
Snow giggled a little as David yawned into the pirate’s ear and Hook twitched in his sleep. Emma fought a smile.  
“Oh don’t wake them up, Emma! Look how cute they look… besides, Charming hasn’t slept properly since we arrived on this damn island, and I doubt Hook would have either, what with the history he seems to have with everyone we find here.”  
Emma’s gaze softened as her eyes traced Hook’s peaceful features. Snow watched her daughter, noticing the calmness that had washed over her whole body at some point between Neal backing out of the clearing and Hook smacking his lips in his sleep.  
“Maybe we should leave our boys to sleep,” suggested Snow cautiously, placing a slight emphasis on the word ‘our’.  
Emma smiled and gently pushed Hook with her hands.  
“You might let David off the hook, but I’m not letting Killian off the, er, you know…” she shook her head at the absentminded pun she had nearly made and prodded at Hook’s exposed neck a little harder than before.  
Snow’s heart thudded and she fought the smile that was threatening to take her. Killian. That was the second time that Emma had murmured his name like that. No wonder Snow’s attempts to make Emma take down her walls for her first love had been leading nowhere, thought Snow. Somewhere in the process of the pirate falling hard for the Lost Girl, the girl herself had lost her own heart to the pirate.  
“Emma?” mumbled Hook, his voice husky and his eyes foggy with sleep.  
As quickly as they had come down, Emma’s walls came back up and she moved away, clearing her throat and tucking back her hair.  
With a start, Charming awoke, making the branch wobble.  
“What the hell is going on here?” he said, trying to move but finding Hook’s arm in the way. Slowly, Hook came to his senses and glanced around with new eyes, taking in Mary Margaret’s bemused face, Emma’s expectant one and David’s confused glare.  
“That,” said Emma, crossing her arms, “Is an excellent question.”  
“Guess we fell asleep on each other, mate,” said Hook to Charming.  
David’s face twisted.  
“You fell asleep on me.”  
“Mate, we fell asleep.”  
Emma jumped down from the branch, landing with a soft thud at Mary Margaret’s feet. She reached out a hand, her eyes still trained on the two men. They looked adorably ridiculous, arguing up on a branch, sleep still threatening to take them again.  
“Either way, you were both asleep in a damn tree when you should have been on watch,” said Emma, taking Snow’s hand.  
Hook jumped down after Emma.  
“Technically, love, my shift had ended. Besides, we both know that you’re just jealous that you weren’t in your father’s position,” he said with a teasing grin, moving closer to Emma.  
“Hey! Remember what we talked about, pirate?” said Charming, slipping down the tree, his hand instinctively resting on the hilt of his sword as he faced Hook.  
Hook sighed,  
“Sorry, mate. Next time I’ll make sure you’re not in earshot when I attempt to seduce your daughter.”  
“Hey!” yelled Emma, giving Hook a glare.  
He winked and started towards the campsite,  
“Still you’re shift, mate,” he called out over his shoulder to David.  
Snow allowed herself to smile a little before quickly regaining her composure and moving to her husband, who was trying to look pissed off, but was really trying to fight a rather large yawn.  
“Go back to sleep, Charming. I’ll stay guard,” she said quietly.  
He moved to protest but Snow shook her head,  
“I can’t sleep anyway, it’s too bright.”  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, infatuated, down at her,  
“I’d rather stay awake with you.”  
“I’m, er, gonna go check on Tinkerbell and Neal,” muttered Emma, rolling her eyes at the sappy gazes her parents were exchanging. Honestly, it was like they hadn’t seen each other in months every time they were almost alone.  
She almost bumped into Hook, who had been waiting in the shadows for her.  
“Hook!” cried Emma, stopping in her tracks, “What are you doing?”  
He ignored this and nodded his head towards the direction of the campsite.  
“I thought you wanted to check in on Neal and Tink? Or, perhaps there is another activity you’d prefer to engage in?”  
Emma raised her eyebrows and pushed past the smug pirate,  
“Come on, buddy. Let’s keep moving- you have to make up for your little snooze.”  
“It wasn’t a snooze, Emma,” grumbled Hook, “Your father sent me to sleep with that bloody ‘little’ talk of his.”  
Emma ignored him, smiling just a little as he added under his breath,  
“As the lady wishes.”


End file.
